Glitchtale Wiki:Glitchtale Discord
, as of 15th August 2017, has an official Glitchtale server. Discord is a better alternative to Wiki's Chatroom feature and can be accessed through a web browser or variety of apps for different platforms. If you wish to socialize in real-time, you can always join our Discord server, which is an up-to-date, user-friendly and nicely presented application. It is available for use via your internet browser, or you can download the Apps for Android, Apple, Windows, Mac, and Linux. You can join our server at any time by clicking on this link. For help and support with using Discord, please click here. How to join # To join the Discord server, register your account on Discord. You can afterward download a client for the device you are on. # The widget showing the Discord server can be found in the right sidebar on a normal wiki page. The "Connect" button can be found on the bottom of it. You should click it. # After joining, you'll find yourself in the server, after you read channels of the server like #rules and #faq channel, you can start chatting in the server. Server Roles Roles on Discord are like user groups on Wiki; they are used to put people in different groups that sometimes have different appearance and permissions. Server Channels Server Bots List The Discord server utilizes several bots. They are there for multiple purposes, which will be listed below. Every one of them has certain commands that can be sent to them to list all the available commands. Most bots can only be used from the #bot-commands channel. Server Staff List Server Rules and Guidelines #Please do not ping anyone without a reason. #Please do not have an insulting and/or obnoxious nickname or avatar. #Please do not use blank names, names that are not visible, nor names that are not pingable. #Please do not incite or participate in drama. #Please do not encourage members to raid other servers or websites. #Please do not violate personal privacy. #Please do not ping Camila. #Please do not ask for a role. #Please do not use an alt account. #Please do not use sexual emotes. #Please do not disrupt the unity and peace of the server. #Please do not abuse bots. #Please do not engage in or post content to harass individuals or communities. #Please do not spam anybody in DM. #Please do not do anything illegal, or post any sketchy content. #Please do not make threats. It'll only make the person scared or depressed. #Please do not be an egoist. #Please welcome our new members and integrate them into your conversations. It sucks to be ignored when you join a server. #Please avoid of spreading false information. #Be nice to other members of this server, don’t harass or offend, be tolerant. We want everyone to feel comfortable here. I know that you might be "mean" to your friends as a joke, but please don't do it "not" as a joke. If you will harass someone just to make them sad/feel bad/ just doing it unironically then your gonna get kicked. #Be open-minded about other people's opinions. #No mini-modding. #No impersonation. #No flaming or trolling. #You can swear, but only keep it to a minimum. #Use Common sense. #Respect other users. #Keep your behavior age-appropriate. #Desist from discovering loopholes around the rules. #If someone asks you to stop teasing them. You should stop. We understand that we all play around, tease, but it's very easy to take it too far without realizing it. So if someone says stop you should stop immediately. #This is an English server but other languages can be spoken in the #international channel. #The server filter is NC-17. #Try not to be overly negative and bring down the mood of the chat, if you're feeling upset or moody you can talk about it in #venting-ranting. #Repeatedly leaving and joining the server will result in your roles being removed. #Keep this server as a friendly server. #Keep this server civil. #Keep certain topics to their designated text/voice channels. #Cooperate with The Glitchtale Wiki Crew. #The Glitchtale Wiki Crew can always forgive. If you have been banned feel free to make an appeal/apologize. #If there is any sort of conflict let a mod, or admin online know. #If there is an instance of power abuse from any Mods or Admins, let MasterSlenderTR know. #If The Glitchtale Wiki Crew approaches you, do not ignore or disobey their instructions. #It's okay to talk about politics here as long as it's not an argument. #For spoilers, leaks, and episode discussion within 2 weeks from its release, have to be discussed in #glitchtale-episode-discussion. #Do not use/post NSFW content. #Do not post over someone else's creation in any of creativity channels. #Do not use bot commands outside of the #bot-commands channel. #No roleplaying in any of the channels except #roleplay. #No spamming in any of the channels except #spam. #No promoting your server in any of the channels. #No ear rape in VC. #Adhere to the official Discord terms of service and community guidelines. #By participating in this server, you also agree to the Discord's Terms and Services with bots. #If you are banned from the wiki site, the ban will apply here too, vice versa. #If you are asked to move a discussion to another channel in the general? Please do so. While we can talk about many subjects there, if something goes on for a while you can be asked to move. We are just lenient about it if nothing else is really going on or if people aren't bothered by it. #If anyone is bothering you in here, mention it to The Glitchtale Wiki Crew. #Do not use bots to break rules or bypass permissions. #Do not ping Administrators or Moderators for no good reason. If there is any problem or a question you want to ask, you are welcome to ping The Glitchtale Wiki Crew. #Do not insult or harass others for the sake of it, this includes homophobia, transphobia, racism, religion, sexism etc. This is still true in DMs if the feud is connected to the server. #Posting song lyrics are considered spam. #As of December 15, 2018, you will be kicked from the Glitchtale Wiki server if you're shit-talking about the Crew server. #Constructive criticism has been allowed. #The #community-wall channel might be used for starting polls or elections. #Feel free to invite anyone you want, our server has been open for the public. #We'll appreciate if you follow all these rules. These are set rules to make this a great server. If a few things slip every here and there, it's fine. But don't keep doing them. Please follow these rules and make this server great, thank you for your understanding. Server Preview Server Widget Join Category:PolicyCategory:Protected Pages